


Gefunden

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Trübe Amethyste schweiften umher.Blieben an brennenden Mülltonnen hängen.Die einzigen Wärmequellen in diesem Mistwetter.Die anderen Junkies und Stricher übersah er.Nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Gefunden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ma wieder was Kleines für zwischendurch.  
> Is das Gegenstück zu „Verloren“.  
> Deswegen auch einen heißen Dank an Loon und Kelly- chan für ihre Kommis zu „Verloren“. Hoffe die hier gefällt Euch auch^^°
> 
> Bitte verzeiht mir hier die derbe Ausdrucksweise, doch anders kann ich Euch das ...Feeling???... nicht näher bringen.
> 
> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm’ ich auch keins...

Was jetzt?  
Wie hatte er so tief sinken können?  
Wie konnte er hier landen?

Trübe Amethyste schweiften umher.  
Blieben an brennenden Mülltonnen hängen.   
Die einzigen Wärmequellen in diesem Mistwetter.  
Die anderen Junkies und Stricher übersah er.   
Nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. 

Hier kannte jeder jeden.   
Hier hatte jeder schon jeden einen geblasen.  
Und das für nichts mehr als ein bisschen Stoff.

Stoff- das Einzige, was ihn noch an diese Welt kettete.   
Seinen Schmerz betäubte. Seinen Verlust.

Sein Großvater war der Einzige gewesen, an dem sein Herz je gehangen hatte. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte er sein Leben für ihn gegeben.   
Doch als die Einbrecher den alten Mann niederschlugen, hatte er keine Chance. Er verstarb noch in derselben Nacht. Der Laden, das Einzige, was ihn noch mit seinem Großvater verbunden hatte, ging ebenfalls noch in der Nacht im Flammenmeer unter. Die Einbrecher hatten, um Spuren zu verwischen, Feuer gelegt. 

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen war.   
Die Trauer vernebelte seinen Verstand. Seine Füße trugen ihn soweit sie konnten. Dann irgendwann, stützte er sich an eine Backsteinmauer. Rutschte an ihr runter. Bemerkte die klamme Kälte des Schauers nicht.   
Kauerte an ihr. Versuchte all seine Gefühle abzutöten. 

Nach ein paar Stunden nahm ihn einfach ein reicher Geschäftsmann mit in seine Limousine. Dort wurde ihm wage bewusst, dass er sich wohl auf den Straßenstrich verirrt hatte. Dass man ihn für einen Stricher hielt. Sogar für einen außergewöhnlich hübschen. An diesem Abend kam er auch das erste Mal mit Koks in Berührung. Es verschaffte ihm Erlösung von seinem seelischen Schmerz. Gaukelte ihm eine heile Welt vor. Es verschaffte ihm das Gefühl, dass das doch alles gar nicht so schlimm wär’.

Damit begann der Kreislauf.

Der Kreislauf des ANschaffens und BEschaffens.  
Der Taumel zwischen seliger Betäubung und den schmerzhaften Einbrüchen in die Realität. Doch diese wollte er meiden. Denn in seinen drogenvernebelten Träumen schaukelte ihm sein Gehirn Sicherheit vor. Sicherheit in den Armen eines geliebten Menschen. Eines Menschen, von dem er sicher war, dass jener nie im geringsten einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden würde. Ihn, wenn er ihn SO sehen würde, links liegen lassen würde. Wenn möglich noch einmal zutreten, da er ja nichts weiter als wertloser Abschaum war, der am Rande der Gesellschaft dahin vegetierte.

So sah also sein Leben aus.  
Zerrissen. Ausgebrannt. Leer.  
Voller Schmutz. Kälte. Einsamkeit. 

Kälte, die von innen heraus zu kommen schien.   
Gegen die kein Feuer der Welt ankommen würde. 

Einsamkeit, obwohl er mit so vielen Männern geschlafen hatte.   
Doch hatten jene nicht seine Seele gerührt.  
Eine Seele, die irgendwo verkümmert im hintersten Winkel seines Innern einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen den Drogenrausch führte. Und ihn nicht mehr lange durchhalten könnte. 

Trübe blickten die Amethyste in die dreckige, verfickte Welt.

Er erfuhr von dem Brand nach dem er von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückkehrte. Der Großvater tot. Der Enkel wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Man hatte ihn noch im Krankenhaus gesehen, dann jedoch verloren sich seine Spuren im Getriebe der Großstadt.

Er hatte in ihm einen Rivalen gesehen.  
Mit dem er gern die Kräfte maß.   
Der es wagte, ihn immer wieder mit seiner Überlegenheit in diesem Spiel zu reizen. Ihn so zu noch höheren Leistungen antrieb. Sowohl beim Spiel wie auch bei der Geschäftsleitung. Der ihn, wenn auch unbewusst, als Triebfeder seiner Kreativität diente. Denn jetzt, wo er ihn nicht mehr sah, bekam er nichts gescheites mehr auf die Reihe. 

Die Duelle fehlten ihm. Der Nervenkitzel. ER fehlte ihm. Sich das einzugestehen, kostete ihn schon einiges an Kraft. Das es jemand geschafft hatte, die Mauer um sein Herz niederzureißen. Eine Mauer, die er für unüberwindbar gehalten hatte. Für unverwundbar. 

Doch hatte ihn der Verlust dieses einen Menschen mehr verletzt als jemals was zuvor. 

Er kam mechanisch seinen Aufgaben nach.   
Tat das, was man von ihm erwartete.   
Doch innerlich fühlte er sich hohl und ausgebrannt. 

Das hieß es wohl Mensch zu sein.   
Zu fühlen.   
Sich zu sehnen.   
Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. 

Nach außen hin strahlten seine Saphire Eiseskälte aus.   
Niemand ahnte auch nur im Geringsten, was in ihm vorging. 

Vielleicht war das der entscheidende Fehler gewesen.   
Vielleicht hätte er schon längst mal auf ihn zugehen sollen.  
Er hätte so die Chance gehabt, dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er ebenfalls eine Stütze sein kann. Ihm ebenfalls Sicherheit und Geborgenheit bieten kann. Selbst wenn die Welt um sie herum einstürzte. Vielleicht wäre der Junge dann nicht so kopflos und vom Schmerz betäubt in die Nacht gestolpert. Hatte er doch innerhalb weniger Stunden alles verloren. 

Wenn er ihm nur vorher schon zur Seite gestanden hätte...  
Wenn er doch nur nicht auf jene verfickte Geschäftsreise gegangen wäre...   
Wenn...

Nun stand er hier.  
Mit einem Glas Whiskey on the Rocks.   
Ignorierte den Lärm.   
Schaltete das schrille Lachen der Party- Girls aus.   
Musterte seinen Gegenüber aus leeren Augen. 

Bis ihn jemand am Arm nahm.   
Ihn zu einem Zimmer führte.   
Ihm zuraunte, dass dort der süßeste Stricher aller Zeiten auf ihn warten würde. Gegen ein bisschen Bares würde ihn der Kleine in den Himmel befördern. 

Das war eigentlich nicht seine Welt.   
Doch ihm fehlte die Kraft zu protestieren.   
Was solls.

So konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass der Arme einen Tag weniger hungern müsste. Aber sich weigern, sich von so einer Bordsteinschwalbe berühren zu lassen. Wer wusste schon, wann das Vögelchen die letzte Dusche gehabt hatte.

Als er das halb abgedunkelte Zimmer betrat, sah er erst mal nichts.   
Doch dann fiel ein vorwitziger Lichtstrahl auf dunkelviolettes Haar.   
Stumpf. Von seinem einstigen Glanz war nichts mehr zu erkennen.   
Auch die Augen. Dumpf starrten sie ins Leere. Kein Gefühl war mehr in ihnen zu erkennen. Nur gähnende Leere. 

Leere, Ignoranz, Kälte umwehten den zierlichen Körper wie einen eisigen Hauch. Zeigten ihm an, dass der Tod schon über seine schmale Schulter lugte. 

Er drückte seinem verdutzten Gastgeber den Drink in die Hand.   
Eilte schnellen Schrittes auf den Verlorengeglaubten.   
Hüllte die zerbrechliche Gestalt in seinen Trenchcoat.   
Nahm sie behutsam auf seinen Arm.  
Trug sie von der glitzernden Scheinwelt fort.   
Hoffend, dass noch nicht alles zu spät war.

Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wie er zur Party gekommen war.   
Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Zahl der Schwänze, die er schon an sich rangelassen hatte. 

Er erinnerte sich aber an die Wärme, die ihn plötzlich umhüllte.   
Ihm das Gefühl der vollkommenen Geborgenheit gab.

War das etwa der „Goldene Schuss“?  
Der Schuss, der ihn endgültig HIER weghohlen würde?  
Wenn es so war, dann fragte er sich, warum er ihn sich nicht schon früher gesetzt hatte? So ein wohliges Gefühl...

Dunkelheit umfing ihn.   
Düsternis verschlang ihn.   
Schmerzen rasten durch seinen Körper.   
Versuchten ihn von innen heraus aufzufressen. 

Immer wieder geisterten besorgte dunkelblaue Seen durch seine Fieberträume. Saphiren gleich schwebten sie über seinem Gesicht.   
Er kannte eigentlich nur eine Person, die solche Augen hatte. Und DAS wiederum bescheinigte ihm, dass er träumte. 

Die Ärzte hatten ihn gewarnt.   
Ihn gebeten, den jungen Mann in eine Klinik einzuweisen.   
Aber das wollte er auf keinen Fall.   
Wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.  
Wollte an seiner Seite sein.   
Vor allem jetzt.

Die Ärzte hatten ihm gesagt, dass der geschwächte Körper kaum eine Chance hätte den Entzug zu überleben. Doch er glaubte fest an die Kämpfernatur des Kleinen. 

Doch nichts hatte ihn auf die Qualen vorbereitet, die er jetzt durchmachen musste. Er hing am Tropf. Doch sie mussten die Kanüle immer wieder einstecken. Denn im Schlaf riss er sie sich immer wieder ab. Schlug um sich. 

Ihnen blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihn ans Bett zu fesseln.   
Doch gegen die Schreie waren sie machtlos.  
Einen Knebel würden sie ihm nicht anlegen.

Er war durch einen sehr tiefen und endlos langen dunklen Tunnel gewandert. Er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt jemals wieder Licht zu sehen. Und doch schien es vor ihm.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.   
Das erste Mal seit langem schauten die Amethyste klar und ungetrübt in die Welt. Und blieben an einem braunen Wuschelkopf hängen.   
Verwundert schlich sich seine Hand zu einer verirrten Strähne.  
Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein, oder?

Er merkte eine Berührung.  
Zart. Schüchtern. Nicht sicher.

Verschlafen blinzelte er aufs Bett.  
Und versank im tiefen Violett.

„Gefunden...“, wisperte er leise.

Ein sanftes Lächeln seine Antwort.

...


End file.
